


Across the Distance

by OrangeBlossoms



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBlossoms/pseuds/OrangeBlossoms
Summary: Maribelle awaits the return of a diplomatic mission.





	Across the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Saved this one to post for Maribelle's birthday. Happy birthday, Maribelle!

News travels fast in Ylisstol and she has her own methods of tapping into information channels beyond the typical court rumors. She’s already apprised of their approach well before they’ve reached the outer walls and has made an extra effort to arrange herself for the occasion. The dress she wears is something new and perhaps a tad fancier than what’s called for when standing in the windswept outer court, gusts tugging at her once thoroughly kempt coiffure and the leaves of the trees newly planted there. They are gifts from across the sea where the courtyards are lined with orange trees. Maribelle had seen them herself years ago, some felled during the fighting as a siege came to a close, their fruit surprisingly bitter. Thus far, they have adapted to the climes of Ylisse and are meant to symbolize a blossoming renewal of relations and a promise of long-lasting good will. 

As she waits, she’s careful not to outwardly fidget, but something in her expression must give her anticipation away as her future brother-in-law leans over to comment.

“It was a long trip this time, hmm?”

“Three months, Your Grace.”

_And four days and two hours._

This welcoming home isn’t a formal affair, but the meetings after will be, so they all want to capture as much time as possible after so many weeks apart. 

They aren’t the only ones awaiting the return of this diplomatic mission, but the Exalt and her stand to the side as others mill about. His consort stepped in for him at a different event to free up his afternoon. Maribelle suspects this is as much an excuse to spend time with his daughter as it is to greet his sister upon her return.

Her niece stirs in her father’s arms, a small hand clasped around his neck for balance and feet dangling from her perch. In Lucina’s eyes she is already Aunt Maribelle regardless of whether or not there has been a formal ceremony yet. She trails the young princess’ gaze as it focuses on the outer gatehouse, its banners flapping audibly even from where they stand. Lucina clutches a single white flower, its partner safely tucked behind Maribelle’s ear. Maribelle had never grown close with the serious young woman from that other time, but she dotes on her niece without reservations. This has been especially true during the long period of separation.

There have been letters in the interim, her princess always less discreet than Maribelle prefers when it comes to conveying her yearning in epistolary form. Maribelle trusts her with her life and now her heart regardless of the distance and the time apart. They have come to many understandings over the years and her conviction hasn’t wavered ever since an earnest confrontation in a healing tent mended more than a battlefield injury all those summers ago. 

That’s not to say there haven’t been challenges. Another departure will take place not long after this one, her affianced engaged in statecraft. The Exalt relies on her heavily, Lissa acting as a representative of the halidom wherever she goes. 

Maribelle couldn’t be more proud of how her darling has grown, helping bring peace to the continent and beyond in ways that are both reminiscent of her late sister and uniquely her own. She wins over old allies and smooths tensions between Ylisse and former foes in the aftermath of the last two great wars. 

If it weren’t for a travel entourage of highly accomplished and trusted companions, Maribelle would surely worry herself sick. Instead, she focuses her plans on a more domestic level, mapping out changes that will take years to implement even with strong support. It’s daunting to think of at times and admittedly she still has much to learn, but she has long since dedicated herself to the cause.

A fanfare announcing the new arrivals sounds from the outer wall, the gate opening with the jangle of chains and creak of wood. She can’t help but strain a bit, craning her head to catch that initial glimpse. She spots Lissa’s pegasus first as the mare takes light-footed steps alongside Sully’s brawnier mount. 

Maribelle remembers when Lissa first selected her with Sumia’s assistance, somehow choosing the one of the bunch who enjoyed nipping at fellow pegasi and people alike. A born troublemaker. Much like her mistress, however, she has mellowed over the years while still maintaining a spirited temperament. 

Lissa’s hair has grown out in her absence, pulled back in a low ponytail, her travel clothes a flowing shirt covered by a leather vest and brown riding breeches that taper down into tall boots. When she turns to face the courtyard her gaze alights on the welcoming party, settling on Maribelle as she dismounts, the reins of her pegasus secured by an attendant. A smile breaks out across her face as she approaches.

Before Maribelle can can take her own steps toward her, there is movement to her right. A blur of white and blue strikes out as her niece runs to greet her other aunt, flower bobbing in her hand. Both her and Chrom tense as her foot catches on one of the stones lining the courtyard. Before she can fall, Lissa is there to scoop her up with a twirl, Lucina giggling as her aunt makes a dramatic show of kissing her on the cheek.

They make their exchange, Lucina’s brow furrowing as she gravely places the single stem onto the upturned palm of her aunt who quickly slides it into a breast pocket, petals bright white against the leather. Lissa searches a satchel before pulling out what appears to be a miniature pegasus, carved from wood or stone. Chrom arrives to collect his daughter, Lissa yanking him into a warm embrace as Maribelle waits somewhat impatiently to the side. There is a teasing lilt to her tone as she greets her brother and Chrom has a good natured response at the ready.

There isn’t much warning as Lissa pulls away, turning in place to lift her off her feet and eliciting a cry of surprise. 

“Darling, my dress!” 

“Looks stunning on you!” she exclaims, placing her back on the ground and preventing further comment as she seals her assertion with a kiss, hands winding their way around her back to pull her close. 

Despite having an audience, Maribelle melts into her arms, reciprocating with equal strength of feeling. Even an encouraging whistle from Sully isn’t enough to sour her mood. When they pull apart, Lissa breathes in deeply, her arms still firmly wrapped around her back.

“Gods, but I missed you,” she says, her voice dropping into a murmur meant only for her. 

“And I you. Words cannot express how delighted I am to have you safe at home again.”

“I _thiiink_ I have an idea,” she says with a wide grin and a wink intended to fluster. “But maybe you could remind me with another kiss.”

The elation of their reunion is enough to make her head swim, but she’s slowly growing more aware of additional onlookers stopping to watch. Instead of fulfilling her request as it was meant, she disentangles herself from her partner and places a kiss on the top of her hand. 

“Later, darling,” she says in a low voice. “For now, let’s get you settled in as I’m certain you have traveled far these past few days.”

The deferral does nothing to diminish Lissa’s indomitable cheer. When her princess makes a gallant show of offering her arm, Maribelle is more than happy to lean into her as they all turn toward the castle interior. There will be stories in the evening accompanied by a meal that will settle everyone into a pleasant haze, the kind of gathering that is remembered fondly for years to come. 

As they walk arm-in-arm, the wind continues to clutch and pull. A pair of pegasi wheel overhead, their expansive wings casting shadows on the party below. Lissa pauses a moment to watch their movement as they search for a place to land.

“It’s good to be home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place several years post-game. My HC is the younger characters don’t S Support/marry until post-game and that definitely goes for Lissa. Also? There should be more Lissa & Lucina content in the world. 
> 
> Also, also, there's plans for a 2019 Lissabelle week in September, check the Twitter @lissabelleweek or tumblr of the same name for more info.


End file.
